


The Cake

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Sewer King's father is nice this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King remembers his birthday as his children steal various pretties for him.





	The Cake

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King scowled and paced at the same time. *My children never returned. I sent them to steal a cake. Yes. Yes. Yes* he thought. 

The Sewer King continued to scowl. He recalled the only time he was happy as a boy. His parents saving up enough money for a birthday cake every year.

After children returned with a chocolate cake, they approached a table. They placed the cake on it.

The Sewer King saw a knife and lifted it. He used it to slice the cake into multiple pieces. He took a slice and devoured it. 

Children frowned. 

 

THE END


End file.
